


Klippensprung

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Draco hat sich in ein Foto von Charlie Weasley verliebt, bleibt aber störrisch bei seiner Meinung, dass es den Typ gar nicht gibt. Als die Realität ihn einholt, er den echten Charlie trifft, kommen noch ein paar ganz andere Überraschungen und Intrigen ans Licht. Fluff !! ---- Draco Malfoy/ Charlie Weasley ----
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Klippensprung

Charlie Weasley.  
Ein Mysterium, wie man so schön sagt.  
Niemand hat ihn je gesehen und Rons Beteuerungen reichten Draco einfach nicht mehr aus. Ein paar Jahre waren seit dem Krieg vergangen und es hatten sich echte Wunder ereignet. Nur ein Jahr nach dem milden Urteil über ihn und seine Familie, war er tatsächlich mit Harry, Ron und Hermione befreundet. Sie hatten ihn in den erlauchten Kreis ihrer Freundschaft aufgenommen (auf Harrys Wunsch hin), hatten aber auch angedeutet, dass es nun keine Abenteuer mehr zu erleben gab.  
Draco mochte das nicht recht glauben, war er doch auch aus diesem Grund immer so neidisch gewesen. Nun war er 22 Jahre alt, und verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit seinem „alten“ Freund Ron (manchmal übte er vor dem Spiegel die Worte: „Hey, Ron, mein alter Freund!“, weil es sich immer noch seltsam anhörte). Harry war auf dem Weg ein mächtiger Auror zu werden und hatte wenig Zeit für sie, Hermione machte Karriere im Ministerium und hatte noch weniger Zeit, doch er und Ron waren die übrig gebliebenen Reste. Nein, es störte ihn nicht. Ron war genauso wenig ehrgeizig wie er selbst. Vermutlich verstand er sich deshalb auch mit dem einst verachteten Feind so gut.

„ … wirklich!“  
„Erzähl keinen Mist, Ron.“  
„Doch, ich schwöre dir, dass er am Wochenende zum jährlichen Familiensommerfest kommt. Alle werden kommen. Du willst doch nur, dass ich dich einlade, damit du dich wieder bei uns durchfressen kannst.“  
Draco lachte und Ron grinste wissend und gutmütig.  
„Seit meine Mutter meinen Vater auf Diät gesetzt hat, ist es echt die Hölle.“  
„Das glaube ich dir, ungelogen.“  
„Und dieser Charlie kommt wirklich? Bringt er einen Drachen mit? Reist er darauf an? Das will ich sehen!“  
Ron kicherte.  
„Nein, ich denke, er kommt ganz normal, durch den Kamin. Und Drachen bringt er nie mit. Du weißt doch, dass sie gefährlich sind …“  
„Pah …“, wehrte Draco lahm ab. Ron sah ihn auch gleich bedauernd an. Scheinbar vermisste Ron auch die Aufregung des Krieges.  
„Willst du auch kommen?“, fragte Ron amüsierte.  
„Maaaaaan, ich dachte, du fragst nie, Weasley!“  
„Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig zappeln lassen. Ich weiß doch, wie gern du Charlie treffen willst. Aber mache dir keine Hoffnung, er hat es wirklich nicht so mit Beziehungen, weil seine Arbeit so gefährlich ist und …“  
„Ron!“, knurrte Draco und wurde rot.  
„Ja, schon gut. Aber er ist nun mal … na, du weißt schon … wie du.“  
Obwohl Draco inzwischen auch zu seiner Homosexualität stehen konnte, war es immer noch ungewohnt darauf angesprochen zu werden, selbst wenn es nur Ron war. Die Verlegenheit schnürte ihm wie immer den Hals zu. Dabei hatte er durchaus schon ein paar unbedeutende Liebeleien gehabt. Na ja, eher sexuelle Abenteuer. Liebe war das nicht.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werfe mich schon nicht deinem Bruder an den Hals. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz!“ Draco reckte das Kinn hoch und Ron grinste einfach nur auf seine tollpatschige Art.  
„Na, dann ist es ja gut … benimm dich bitte trotzdem und erzählte nicht wieder so versaute Witze, wie kürzlich zu Harrys Beförderungsfeier.“  
„Ich bemühe mich“, knurrte Draco und ging schon im Geiste seinen Kleiderschrank durch.

Charlie Weasley kannte er nur von Fotos und Rons und Ginnys Erzählungen. Charlie war ein wirklich gutaussehender, heißer Kerl. Er war kräftig, das sah man auf den Fotos ganz deutlich. Sein Gesicht war sehr offen und freundlich, seine Augen strahlten wie Sterne und sein Lächeln … nun, hatte Draco hart gemacht, als er zum ersten Mal ein Foto von Charlie betrachtete.  
Das war wohl auch der Moment, als es um ihn geschehen war. Als Ginny dann noch andeutete, dass Charlie auch Männer mochte, hatte er fast einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen. Seither war er scharf darauf Charlie zu treffen.

Mit heftigem Nervenflattern begab sich Draco an besagtem Tag zum Fuchsbau der Weasleys. Seit dem Aufstehen, hatte er an seinem Aussehen gefeilt und war trotzdem nicht ganz zufrieden. Nun musste er mit dem arbeiten, was er hatte. Seine Haare waren perfekt geschnitten, frisiert, glänzten wie poliert und dufteten nach Minze. Seine Kleidung (ein dunkler, maßgeschneiderter Seidenanzug), war gereinigt, gebügelt und abgefusselt. Er selbst hatte sich an allen möglichen Stellen enthaart, weil er das für gepflegter hielt. Sein Körper war glatt wie ein Babypopo und duftete nach einem frischen Meeresduft (hoffentlich – wer wusste schon, wie Meer roch? Salzig und nach Tang? Hoffentlich nicht. Beim Einseifen hatten es auf jeden Fall gut gerochen).  
Die Küche der Weasleys wimmelte schon von Rotschöpfen.  
Draco blieb ein wenig verunsichert an der Tür stehen, wo ihn niemand gleich bemerkte. Soweit er sah, waren alle da. Harry und Ginny, Hermione und natürlich Ron. Arthur und Molly Weasley, die sich absurderweise verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, als wären sie Teenager. Percy – es war schwierig irgendeine einigermaßen nette Erinnerung zu dem Kerl zu finden, deshalb huschten seine Augen nur über den griesgrämigen Typ, der am Tisch stand, hinweg. Sein suchender Blick fand Bill, vor dem er ein wenig Furcht hatte, was an den Narben auf seiner Wange lag (wohl aber eher an Bills Drohung, dass er keinen Scheiß bauen sollte, sonst bekäme er es mit ihm zu tun). Auch Fleur war da und immerhin entdeckte sie ihn und winkte ihm freundlich zu. Draco winkte zurück und entdeckte endlich George, der sich … mit Charlie unterhielt.  
Dracos Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und hetzte dann derart schnell, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde.  
Nein, die Bilder von Charlie Weasley waren nichts, zu seiner realen Präsenz, die umwerfend war.

Wenn er Charlie irgendwo anders getroffen hätte, hätte er ihn wohl ebenso mit offenem Mund angeglotzt. Hier fragte er sich, wie ein Weasley eine derartige Ausstrahlung haben konnte. Es musste an den Drachen liegen, dachte er wieder lahm. Charlie machte einen verwegenen Eindruck, weil er eine Art dunkelbraune, abgewetzte Lederkleidung trug, die von seinem Job erzählte. Die Hose hatte so einige Flicken. Die Weste am Rücken ebenso. Unter der Weste trug er ein hellblaues, musterloses Hemd, was er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgerollt hatte. Damit hatte er seine kräftigen Unterarme freigelegt. Am linken Arm entdeckte Draco eine große, glänzende Brandnarbe.  
Die Drachen, dachte er schwerfällig, mit trockenem Mund und mit wildem Herzklopfen.  
Charlies Gesicht war leicht gebräunt, wobei sich Draco schon länger fragte, ob Rumänien ein Land mit viel Sonne war. Sein Lachen, was er nun hörte, ging ihm durch und durch. War er vorher an Charlie interessiert gewesen, war er nun fasziniert.  
„Alles gut?“, hörte er Fleur, die zu ihm gekommen war.  
Ja, wollte er antworten, in diesem Augenblick sah Charlie hoch, direkt zu ihm. Seine halblangen Haare, die bis zum Nacken gingen und nicht so lang wie die von Bill waren, hatte er sich hinter die Ohren geklemmt. Nun fielen sie ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht, was ein heftiges Flattern in Dracos Magen verursachte. Ihre Augen begegneten sich und seine Nerven gaben endgültig nach. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
Die verdammten Drachen, waren seine letzten Gedanken.

Zu sich kam er in irgendeinem der vielen Zimmer des Fuchsbaus. Harry und Hermione saßen bei ihm auf dem Bett.  
„Hier, trinken, Malfoy!“  
Hermione liebte es nach wie vor schnippisch zu ihm zu sein und sie sprach ihn weiterhin mit seinem Nachnamen an. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und auch daran ihr zu gehorchen. Das Wasser war kühl und tat gut.  
„Du bist viel zu warm angezogen, Draco. Es sind draußen über 30 Grad. Anzug, Hemd, was denkst du dir dabei?“, fragte Harry belustigt.  
„Er wollte gut aussehen, für Charlie“, warf Hermione altklug an. Harry sah sie dümmlich mit offenem Mund an.  
„Wirklich?“  
Sie achtete nicht auf Harrys dämlichen Einwurf und fügte an:  
„Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen und wenigstens deine Jacke und die Krawatte ablegen. Du bist völlig overdressed und deine Aufregung hat dir den Rest gegeben.“  
„Lass das!“  
Hermione wollte ihm die Krawatte abnehmen, doch das konnte er ja nun wirklich nicht zulassen. Style war Style. Keiner in diesem Haus hatte davon Ahnung, außer vielleicht Charlie.  
„Pah, dann schwitz dich eben zu Tode, du Mädchen!“  
Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Draco wusste, wie sehr sie es liebte so mit ihm zu sprechen, als wären sie nicht befreundet. Tatsächlich aber, mochte er Hermione inzwischen gern und hatte ihr schon das ein oder andere Geheimnis anvertraut. Sie zwinkerte auch an der Tür und sagte ganz ungerührt:  
„Übrigens hat Charlie dich nach oben getragen. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass er das getan hat, weil er dich gut findet. Er ist eben einfach der Kräftigste von uns.“  
„Hat er wirklich?“, hauchte Draco. Auch Harry nickte grinsend.  
„Ruh dich besser noch kurz aus, Draco. Niemand läuft dir weg. Charlie bleibt bis morgen.“  
Die beiden gingen und Draco sank auf das Bett zurück, wem auch immer es gehörte.  
Unten hörte er die Gespräche und mit einem Mal spürte er wieder dieses Glück, was er hatte, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war. Es war wie ein Auf- und Abhüpfen seines Magens. Leider dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, dann war es vorbei, hinterließ aber das Wissen gemocht und respektiert zu werden. Das hatte er sich auch hart erarbeitet, in dem er sich bei allen ausdrücklich und aufrichtig entschuldigt hatte und nicht locker gelassen hatte, bis sie ihm die Chance gaben, zu zeigen, dass er kein Arschloch und Mistkerl war. Es war eine harte Zeit gewesen, doch der Erfolg war umso schöner. Mit Pansy hingegen, hatte er gar keinen Kontakt mehr, zu Zabini nur noch sporadisch. Er vermisste niemanden der alten Leute.  
Hier, im Weasley-Haus, waren all seine Freunde.

Es stimmte, es war heute ein heißer, schwüler Tag und seine Aufregung hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Es war peinlich, doch nicht zu ändern. Charlie hatte ihn hierher gebracht? Sein Mund wurde wieder trocken und unwillkürlich verhärtete sich sein Geschlechtsteil.  
Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und legte sich hastig das Kopfkissen über den Unterleib, weil er dachte, dass sicher Mrs Weasley nach ihm sehen wollte.  
„Ja?“, rief er.  
Es war Charlie. Großer Gott! Dracos Atem ging flach und schnell.  
„Wir kennen uns ja eigentlich noch gar nicht, auch wenn ich dich hier hochgetragen habe.“  
Charlie kam zu ihm, lächelte freundlich und gab ihm seine warme, große Hand. Kurz war Draco sprachlos, fand schließlich aber zu alter „Stärke“ zurück.  
„Ich bin Draco Malfoy, der Mistkerl, der deine Geschwister jahrelang mies behandelt hat.“  
Charlie schmunzelte, setzte sich neben seine Beine aufs Bett und erwiderte gelassen:  
„Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Ich habe aber auch gehört, dass du es bereust und jetzt eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl bist. Und noch ein paar andere Sachen …“  
„A … an … andere Sachen?“, stammelte Draco mit belegter Stimme. Charlies Lächeln wurde breiter und offenbarte gerade, weiße Zähne. Seine blauen Augen waren tief und betrachteten ihn mit einer Ruhe, die auch Draco ein wenig besänftigte.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass dein Klamottengeschmack, hm, wie hat Hermione es ausgedrückt, extravagant war es wohl … ist. Dem stimme ich zu. Mir ist in meiner Lederhose übrigens auch zu warm. Konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass die Feier am heißesten Tag des Jahres stattfinden würde, hm?“  
„Ja …“, hauchte Draco matt, weil er in Charlies intensivem Blick festzukleben schien.  
„Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du deinen Auftritt nicht ruinieren kannst, indem du deine Jacke ablegst.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Draco dämlich und bekam ein weiteres, tolles Lächeln. Würde Charlie ihn nochmal so ansehen, würde er plappern und ihm alles erzählen. Er würde ihm sagen, dass er sich in ein Foto von ihm verliebt hat, die Realität aber noch hundertmal besser wäre, dass er Angst hätte dämlich rüberzukommen und er würde ihm sagen, dass er keine Ahnung von Liebe hatte.  
„Wirklich. Es gibt aber auch Abhilfe. Ich könnte dir heute Nacht einen netten Ort zeigen, da sieht auch niemand, wenn du deine Jacke ausziehst.“  
„Ist das … eine Anmache?“, entschlüpfte Draco ein frecher Spruch.  
„Willst du, dass es eine ist?“  
„Hat Ron mich verpetzt?“  
Charlie lachte leise.  
„Nein. Das hat er nicht und muss er nicht. Ich sehe dich an und weiß, was ich wissen muss.“  
Draco wurde tiefrot und kam sich absolut bescheuert vor. Hermione hatte mehrmals zu ihm gesagt, dass sein Kleiderwahn und sein Style-Tick allen sagen würde: Hallo! Ich bin schwul, falls ihr es noch nicht wisst! Schwul!!! SEHR SCHWUL!  
Vorurteile, hatte er ihr nur herablassend geantwortet. Jetzt hatte er den Salat.  
„Na toll“, brummte er und wich Charlies Blick aus.  
„Ist das so schlimm?“  
„Nein. Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich wirke ich jetzt wie ein Idiot auf dich.“  
„Blödsinn. Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wie idiotisch ich bin!“  
Charlie stand auf, hielt ihm die Hand hin und er ergriff sie. Weil Charlie seine Hand nicht wegnahm und er das auch nicht wollte, behielt er sie in seiner. Der Rothaarige führte ihn leise in einen anderen Raum. Untern hörte man Lachen und Gesprächsfetzen.  
Scheinbar war es Charlies altes Zimmer, welches er nun betrat.

„Setz dich bitte und versprich mir, keinen Laut der Überraschung von dir zu geben, ja?!“  
Oh Gott, er mochte den Kerl wirklich. Wo hatte er dieses Selbstbewusstsein und dieses Charisma her?  
„Alles, was du willst“, flüsterte er verlegen und bekam ein Lächeln. Charlie kramte in seiner großen Reisetasche und holte eine Box vor, die in etwa 40x40 cm groß war.  
„Alles was ich will?“, fragte er neckend und hob den Deckel an. Sofort schoss eine kleine Stichflamme heraus. Draco, der versprochen hatte, still zu sein, legte sich schnell beide Hände vor den Mund, während Charlie beherzt in die Box griff und einen winzigen Drachen hervor holte, den er mit beiden Händen festhielt. Der Drache hatte rot glänzende Schuppen, einen winzigen Kopf, der aussah, als hätte er eine Löwenmähne, die aus goldenen Stacheln bestanden. Es war ein wunderschönes Exemplar und Draco betrachtete es mit großen Augen.  
„Einen Drachen aus dem Reservat zu entfernen, ist idiotisch, so viel zu dir. Das ist ein Löwendrache, ein chinesischer Feuerball. Aber nicht irgendeiner, sondern eine spezielle Züchtung, von der ich stolz sagen darf, dass sie auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist.“  
„Was … daran ist speziell?“  
Draco traute sich nicht den Drachen zu berühren, beäugte ihn nur bewundernd.  
„Es ist ein Zwerglöwe, der nicht größer als ein Terrier wird. Gezüchtet habe ich ihn, weil so viele Leute gern so einen Drachen hätten, was natürlich nicht möglich ist, wenn sie ihre ursprüngliche Größe haben. Er hier, ist aber relativ harmlos, wenn man sich ein wenig mit Drachen auskennt. Natürlich kann er Dinge in Brand setzen, aber weder frisst er Menschen, noch würde er das bei seiner Endgröße schaffen. Man kann ihn also gut als Haustier halten. Natürlich ist es nichts gegen einen richtigen Drachen, doch ich habe schon sehr viele Anfragen. Der hier ist allerdings für Hagrid. Er hat ihn als einer der Ersten bei mir bestellt. Ich bringe ihn morgen nach Hogwarts. Möchtest du mit, Draco?“  
„Ja, natürlich!“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern.  
„Fein. Dann verrate mich bloß nicht. Es ist nicht erlaubt, weißt du …“  
„Heißt das, du betreibst einen … Schwarzhandel?“  
„Könnte man so sagen …“, grinste Charlie frech und Draco verliebte sich noch mehr in den bösen Jungen der Familie Weasley.  
„Das gefällt dir, wie ich sehe?“, fragte Charlie nach und packte den Drachen behutsam zurück in die Box.  
„Du oder der Drache?“  
Verdammt Draco, denken bevor du sprichst, ermahnte er sich streng.  
Erstaunt sah er, wie Charlie tatsächlich leicht errötete und sich verlegen den Kinnbart kratzte.  
„Weißt du, Draco, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Mein Job, die Gefahr und auch die viele Zeit, die ich mit den Drachen verbringen muss und will, ist für eine Beziehung suboptimal. Abenteuer habe ich mit den Drachen genug und sie fordern auch kräftemäßig viel von mir ab. Das heißt, ich … möchte dir ungern Hoffnungen machen, auch wenn du mir sehr gefällst und anders bist, als meine Geschwister und deren Freunde mir früher erzählt haben. Ich …“  
„Du gefällst mir, Charlie!“, unterbrach Draco den anderen Mann hastig, ehe Charlie ihm sagen würde, dass aus ihnen deshalb oder aus anderen Gründen nichts werden würde. So etwas wollte er nicht hören. Ein paar prickelnde Momente sahen sie sich an. Bis Charlie hintergründig lächelte.  
„Das meinst du jetzt aber eher … ungezwungen, ja?“  
„Auf jeden Fall, Charlie.“  
Draco tat auf überlegen, so etwas konnte er gut. Tatsächlich aber, dachte er zum ersten Mal darüber nach, dass es schön wäre Charlie näher kennenzulernen. Dieses Bedürfnis hatte er bei all seinen sexuellen Abenteuern niemals gehabt.  
„Dann verstehen wir uns ja …“  
Unvermutet setzte der Rothaarige sich zu ihm, berührte seine Lippen mit seinem Daumen und küsste ihn. Diese sachte Berührung ließ Draco noch zittern, als Charlie ihn schon längst losgelassen hat und zur Tür gegangen war.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir widmen uns jetzt den sozialen Pflichten und du freust dich auf den Ort, den ich dir später zeigen werde.“  
Draco nickte nur, fühlte das Brennen auf seinen Lippen, das Feuer in seinen Eingeweiden und die hitzige Glut zwischen seinen Beinen. Sein Herz raste, sein Kopf war dagegen wie leergepustet. Marionettenartig ging Draco so hinter Charlie nach unten.  
Die Feier wurde toll.

Es gab viele Leckereien zu essen. Aber Draco, der sich sonst bei den Weasleys immer wie eine Made durch den Speck fraß, hatte keinen Appetit. Immer wieder suchten seine Augen nach Charlie. Wenn sich ihre Blicke begegneten, wurde ihm heiß und der Schwindel kam wieder. In seinem Magen flatterte es wie verrückt und als er an die Nacht dachte, wäre er am liebsten wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
„Du musst viel trinken!“, hörte er Hermiones mahnende Stimme hinter sich.  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Mine …“, erwiderte Ron und schob Hermione ein wenig weg.  
„Und …?“, fragte Ron ihn mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie allein waren.  
„Du hast gewonnen. Es gibt Charlie wirklich.“  
„Was? Das ist alles? Wie findest du ihn?“  
„Wenn ich dir sage heiß, geht dir dann einer ab?“  
Ron errötete ein wenig.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Malfoy.“  
„Ich weiß. Dein Bruder ist … großartig“, sagte er ganz ehrlich, weil Ron, der seine Launen und fiesen Sprüche und versauten Scherze so oft ertragen hatte, seine Aufrichtigkeit verdient hat.  
„Ah, ich wusste, du findest ihn gut.“  
„Ja, nur leider will er keine Beziehung, wie du schon sagtest.“  
Rons Gesicht wurde ernst.  
„Das tut mir echt leid … Er ist halt mit seinen Drachen verheiratet, sagt unsere Mutter immer.“  
„Tja, Pech für ihn …“  
Draco sagte es nur, um sein Gesicht zu wahren und Ron verstand ihn. Das zeigte sein Freund, indem er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm sein eben geholtes kaltes Glas mit dem Eistee in die Hand drückte. Damit setzte sich Draco ein wenig abseits und beobachtete die Anwesenden. In der Zwischenzeit waren noch weitere Menschen dazugekommen. Fleurs Familie, Freunde von Bill und George und sogar Hermiones Eltern.  
Die Hitze bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, die Jacke würde er trotzdem nicht ausziehen. So schloss Draco die Augen und gönnte sich ein paar heiße, erotische Fantasien mit Charlie.  
Charlie war ein richtiger Kerl. Ein Mann. Nicht ein halber Erwachsener wie er, kein Feigling und kein Schwächling. Charlie war einzigartig und unerreichbar.  
Irgendwie nickte Draco weg. Als er erwachte, war die Feier mehr oder weniger vorbei. Die üblichen Weasleys räumten auf. Es war nur minimal kühler, jetzt wo die Sonne weg war, doch es fühlte sich gleich viel besser an.  
Sein erfrischter Zustand könnte allerdings auch an seinem Nickerchen oder Charlies vergnügtem Lächeln liegen, mit dem er ihn bedachte, immer, wenn er in der Nähe war.  
„Hey, hör auf zu flirten und hilf mir mal mit dem Tisch!“, rief Bill seinem Bruder zu. Draco musste grinsen und ging nach draußen.  
Dort waren Ron, Hermione und Harry.  
„Guten Morgen, Malfoy!“, sagte Hermione neckend.  
„Ach leck mich doch, Granger!“  
„Ewwwwww …“  
Sie plauderten noch miteinander, bzw. waren es die anderen, die sprachen. Draco wartete auf Charlie.  
Fast wie abgesprochen, verabschiedeten sich Harry, Hermione und Ron, als Charlie zu ihnen trat. Er zog ihn ein wenig weg und flüsterte: „Bereit?“  
„Zu allem!“, hauchte er. Draco, du musst aufhören so dramatisch zu sein, hörte er mal wieder Harrys amüsierte Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
„Gut!“  
Charlie disapparierte mit ihm.

Draco fand sich in Dunkelheit wieder, die sich erst nach und nach ein bisschen auflöste. Richtig dunkel war es nicht, denn der bläuliche, halbe Mond hing fett am Himmel. Sie waren nur abseits von allem Licht. Charlie hielt auch noch immer seine Hand.  
„Wo … sind wir?“  
„An einem meiner Lieblingsorte. Ich war früher oft allein hier, zu Zeiten, als ich mit mir selbst nicht so im Reinen war. Du kennst diese Phase bestimmt. Ich zeige dir den Ort, werde dir aber nicht sagen, wo er zu finden ist.“  
Vorsichtig trat Draco einen Schritt nach vorn, aber Charlie hielt ihn auf.  
„Warte, da vorn geht es schon etwa zehn Meter in die Tiefe!“, warnte er ihn.  
„Was?“, fragte Draco erschrocken und zog seinen Fuß zurück. Charlie lachte leise.  
„Unter uns ist ein See und wir stehen auf einer Klippe. Früher habe ich diesen Ort als eine Mutprobe gesehen und bin nach unten in den See gesprungen, um meine Angst zu überwinden.“  
Der Rothaarige ließ ihn los und begann sich auszuziehen, ganz nackt.  
„Was … tust du denn?“  
Draco hatte heiße Wangen bekommen, obwohl er kaum etwas sah.  
„Springen. Zieh dich aus, Draco.“  
„Was?“  
Charlie, schon nackt, trat zu ihm und begann ihn auszuziehen.  
„Du bist doch kein Feigling, oder?“  
„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!“  
„Fein. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst das kühle Wasser lieben. Nach diesem heißen Tag wird es eine Wohltat sein. Nebenbei hast du auch noch dich selbst besiegt.“  
Draco war schwindlig und mulmig. Er mochte Wasser nur in seiner Badewanne oder unter der Dusche. Bestimmt nicht, in dem er von oben nach unten sprang und nicht mal wusste, wie es da unten aussah. Er müsste Charlie Weasley absolut vertrauen.  
„Wenn du willst, halte ich deine Hand, wenn wir springen?“  
„Ja, das wäre nett“, raunte er nur. Seine Stimme war weg, vor lauter Sorge, dass er gleich sterben würde. Charlie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, der ihn heftig erschauern ließ. Anschließend zog er ihm das Hemd aus, berührte ihn aber nicht weiter. Mit den nötigsten Handgriffen öffnete er Draco die Hose und schob sie nach unten, mitsamt den Shorts. Draco selbst zog sich die Schuhe aus. Sein Kopf glühte und vermutlich war er rot im Gesicht. Dabei hatte er mit seinem Körper und seiner Nacktheit keinerlei Probleme, einfach weil er sich selbst hübsch fand. Die Vorstellung davon von einer nächtlichen Klippe zu springen, raubte ihm allerdings den Verstand.

Es war so weit. Charlie hatte fest seine linke Hand in seine genommen und zog ihn näher an den Rand. Draco versuchte nach unten zu sehen, doch trotz des Mondlichts sah er kaum mehr als etwas Schwarzes, in dem sich vage der Mond spiegelte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du ein taffer Kerl bist. Auf Drei! Eins … zwei … drei!“  
Draco ließ sich mehr oder weniger von Charlie mitziehen. Noch im Flug lösten sich ihre Hände und weniger später berührten seine Füße schon das Wasser. Die Kälte war ein kleiner Schock, der ihn aber nur umso erfrischter nach oben an die Luft schickte. Kaum hatte er den Kopf aus dem Wasser gesteckt, hörte er Charlies ansteckendes und herzliches Lachen.  
„Und? War das nicht … wundervoll?“  
Dracos Herz raste noch immer. Endorphine hinterließen eine Art Freudentaumel. Charlie hatte recht gehabt. Es war eine Mutprobe und anschließend fühlte man sich viel stärker und selbstbewusster.  
„Es war … genial!“, sagte er arrogant und fügte sogar noch an: „Lass es uns nochmal tun!“  
„Gleich …“, murmelte Charlie und kam näher geschwommen.

Das Wasser war wirklich sonnenwarm und weich. Charlies Hände, die ihn berührten, waren weicher. Unter zärtlichen, neckenden Küssen trieb er ihn in Richtung Ufer, bis sie stehen konnten.  
Als das der Fall war, packte ihn Charlie richtig, zog ihn an sich und offenbarte damit, dass er ebenfalls erregt war. Draco bekam kaum Luft. Es war durch das silberne Licht des Monds so hell, dass er Charlie zwischen den Küssen schmunzeln sah.  
„Wenn du das nicht willst, sag es mir jetzt, Schönling!“  
„Schönling? Pfff, natürlich will … ich …“  
Ihre angeschwollenen Geschlechter berührten sich. Beschämend lüstern keuchte Draco an Charlies Hals, als der ihn gegen sich presste. Von Abkühlung konnte nun wirklich keine Rede mehr sein.  
Unter Wasser erschienen alle Berührungen noch viel intensiver. Selbst Charlie keuchte lustvoll auf seine Lippen, als Draco seine Erektion umfasste. Sie sprachen nicht mehr. Das mussten sie gar nicht, weil ihre Körper von ganz allein wussten, was sie tun mussten.  
Allerdings raunte ihm Charlie irgendwann heiser ins Ohr:  
„Lass uns draußen weitermachen, ich … muss mich auf dich legen.“  
Die Hitze seiner Worte, die gut hörbare Leidenschaft darin, machten Dracos Knie ganz weich. Sie beeilten sich ans Ufer zu kommen, überquerten einen winzigen Sandstrand und fielen in das nachtfeuchte Gras.  
Charlie legte sich sofort zwischen seine Beine und küsste ihn schon wieder, bevor Draco tief Luft holen konnte. Wenig später kniete sich Draco und fühlte, wie behutsam Charlie war, als er in ihn eindrang. Dabei musste er dessen Geduld und Sanftheit wirklich bewundern. Aber nichts anderes hatte er von diesem Wahnsinnstyp erwartet.  
Charlie war so sanft und vorsichtig, dass selbst Draco ungeduldig wurde und begann sich selbst zu berühren. Anfangs waren ihre gemeinschaftlichen Bewegungen noch unkoordiniert, doch schon bald hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden, der Draco in Höhen trug, die einer Superklippe entsprechen würde. Charlies leises, aber überaus erregtes Keuchen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Er musste sogar aufhören sich selbst zu berühren, weil er Angst hatte, dass es zu schnell vorbei wäre.  
Trotzdem stieg er höher und höher. Charlies Arm um seine Brust drückte ihn plötzlich hoch.  
Der kräftige Arm, auf dem die Brandnarbe im Mondlicht schimmerte, hielt ihn sehr fest. Charlies andere Hand war an seiner Männlichkeit und massierte sie.  
Draco war nur noch in der Lage zu keuchen, zu beben und sich zu wünschen, dass dieser Moment niemals endet würde. Hatte er vorher Sex gehabt, war das hier etwas ganz Anderes. Etwas Wundervolles, Großes – etwas Besonderes, so wie Charlie außergewöhnlich war.  
Mit ein paar tiefen Stöhnern ejakulierte er, während Charlie ihn dabei sehr fest hielt und seinen Mund an seinen Hals gepresst hatte. Draco wurde anschließend ganz weich. Der Andere ließ ihn vorsichtig wieder nach vorn und kam nach zwei weiteren, eher lässigen Bewegungen zu einem Höhepunkt, dessen Artikulation Draco schon wieder Lustschauer über den Körper schickten.

Nebeneinander lagen sie im feuchten Gras und sahen sich im milden Silberlicht an.  
„Wahnsinn. So habe ich mir immer mein erstes Mal vorgestellt.“  
Charlies Stimme war weich und leise. Erst langsam begriff Draco, was der Andere gerade sagte.  
„Warte … was? Das war …“  
„Mein erstes Mal, ja. Was hast du gedacht, wer ich bin?“, schmunzelte Charlie erheitert.  
„Ein … Abenteurer, ein Raubein, dein Draufgänger … ein … ich weiß nicht …“  
„Wie ich dir sagte, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Dinge. Aber das ist eigentlich nur eine Ausrede dafür, dass ich nie den Mut hatte.“  
Draco richtete sich auf und sah den Rothaarigen verdutzt an.  
„Willst du mir etwa auch gerade sagen, dass du … niemals von dieser Klippe gesprungen bist?“  
Charlie grinste nur und Draco bekam beinah Schnappatmung. Alles, was er sagen konnte, war:  
„Du bist … verrückt, oder? Wir hätten draufgehen können und …“  
„Unsinn, ich kenne das Mondloch – so heißt der See übrigens. Ich hatte oft drüber nachgedacht zu springen und habe alles ausgerechnet, mehrmals. Am Ende fehlte mir immer der Mut und ich dachte, es wäre es nicht wert. Aber heute war es mir das wert und ich bin erstaunt, dass du mitgemacht hast.“  
„Ich bin ja kein Feigling.“  
„Nein, das bist du ganz sicher nicht. Schade, dass es … nur einmalig war.“

Charlies Stimme war dunkler geworden und hatte einen rauen Unterton. Draco dachte wieder daran, dass Charlie morgen ja wieder zu den Drachen zurückkehren müsste. Ihn eine lange Zeit nicht zu sehen, vielleicht sogar nie wieder, war plötzlich eine schreckliche Vorstellung.  
„Und … wenn ich mit dir komme?“, flüsterte er in die laue Nacht. Lange antwortete Charlie ihm nicht, weil sie beide in der Vorstellung festhingen, was es wohl bedeuten mochte.  
„Du bist mutiger als ich, Draco.“  
„Ich weiß …“  
„Angeber …“, lachte Charlie, fügte ernster an: „Es wäre ein hartes Leben, Draco. Ich wohne in einem Zigeunerwohnwagen, habe eine selbstgebaute Dusche, die mit Regenwasser funktioniert und alles andere ist spartanisch und … rustikal. Willst du so was, wo wir uns heute zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?“  
Draco ging im Geiste seine letzten wenig aufregenden Jahre durch. Das Beste daran war seine Freundschaft mit dem goldenen Trio. Alles andere war wirklich zu vernachlässigen.  
„Die Frage ist, willst du mich da haben? Ich habe keine Ahnung von Drachen.“  
Charlie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, küsste sacht sein Kinn und streichelte ihm über das Gesicht.  
„Alles kann man lernen.“  
„Würden wir ab und zu mal herkommen, um unsere Familien zu besuchen?“  
„Natürlich. Ich war nur nicht so oft hier, weil … sie mich immer alle bedrängt haben und total unglücklich waren, weil ich mich dazu entschlossen habe allein zu leben. Du weißt nicht, welche seltsamen Gestalten meine Mutter immer angeschleppt hat, in der Hoffnung mich an den Mann zu bringen, wenn ich doch mal auf einen seltenen Besuch vorbeigekommen war. Es war furchtbar.“  
Draco kicherte und Charlie küsste ihn gleich danach.  
„Meinst du das ernst? Würdest du mich wirklich mitnehmen?“  
„Ja, würde ich. Weil … Ron recht hatte und sogar noch untertrieben hat.“  
„Wie … bitte?“  
„Na, Ron hat mir ausführliche Briefe über dich geschrieben. Hat dich angepriesen wie eine exotische Frucht und hat dich in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Ron war der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass wir beide das perfekte Paar wären und … ich zitiere: uns gegenseitig verdient hätten.“  
Draco war schockiert. Ron, dieser intrigante Mistkerl.  
„Heißt das, du bist nur wegen mir hier?“  
„Natürlich! Es war schwer jemand für die Drachen zu finden. Deswegen muss ich auch morgen zurück, wenn ich bei Hagrid war und ihm seinen Drachen gebracht habe.“  
Draco sortierte noch immer, was er gehört hatte. Ron hatte ihn und seinen Bruder verkuppelt (das erforderte selbstverständlich süße Rache), Charlie war bei weitem nicht der Draufgänger, den er erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, er war beinah süß unerfahren und doch irgendwie hundertmal reifer als er. Er sah viel besser aus als auf den Fotos und seine Ausstrahlung ließ wohl niemanden kalt.  
„Nur eine Frage noch, Charlie … kann es sein, dass uns deine gesamte Familie verkuppelt hat?“  
Lachend stand Charlie auf.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich hatte übrigens kein Mitspracherecht!“  
Damit rannte er zurück in den See und Draco folgte ihm. Sie balgten im Wasser, küssten sich und drückten sich aneinander.  
„Ich komme mit dir …“, keuchte Draco außer Atem.  
„Du bist ein Verrückter, Draco …“  
„Und du ein Weasley, das gleicht sich aus, glaube ich.“

Nach dem Besuch bei Hagrid, der in Freudentränen ausbrach, als er seine „Rosie“, wie er den Drachen nannte, in Besitz nahm, reiste Draco in der Tat mit Charlie nach Rumänien.  
Die Weasley-Familie wusste Bescheid. Dracos Rache an Ron war, dass es Ron sein würde, der seinen Eltern beibringen musste, dass er ab sofort nur mal noch an Feiertagen zu Besuch kommen würde und sich nun in Rumänien um Drachen kümmern würde.  
Ron war den Tränen nah, als er ihm den Auftrag erteilte.  
„Dein Vater wird mich töten!“  
„Sieh zu, dass meine Mutter dabei ist, die verhindert das. Vielleicht …“, grinste Draco hinterhältig.  
„Malfoy ….“, jammerte Ron theatralisch, aber Draco blieb hart.  
„Wem habe ich das alles zu verdanken?“  
Ron wimmerte nur und er schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter,  
„Bis bald, Ron, mein alter Freund …“


End file.
